barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Round and Round We Go / Barney's Christmas Star (Standard Version)
2002 for 2004 Opening Previews * Hit Entertainment FBI and Interpol Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 60 * Part 1: Round and Round We Go Intro * Part 2: RARWG - Chapter 1 * Part 3: This is the Way (2002 Version) * Part 4: RARWG - Chapter 2 * Part 5: A Circle Shape is Round (2002 Version) * Part 6: RARWG - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go (2002 Version) * Part 8: RARWG - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Oh When We March (2002 Version) * Part 10: RARWG - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Big and Little (2002 Version) * Part 12: RARWG - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Wheels on the Bus (2002 Version) * Part 14: RARWG - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Look Both Ways (2002 Version) * Part 16: RARWG - Chapter 8 * Part 17: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (2002 Version) * Part 18: RARWG - Chapter 9 * Part 19: The Sailing Medley (2002 Version) * Part 20: RARWG - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) * Part 22: RARWG - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Down by the Station (2002 Version) * Part 24: RARWG - Chapter 12 * Part 25: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2002 Version) * Part 26: RARWG - Chapter 13 * Part 27: This is the Way (Reprise, 2002 Version) * Part 28: RARWG - Chapter 14 * Part 29: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 30: RARWG - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Round and Round We Go Credits * Part 32: Barney's Christmas Star Intro * Part 33: BCS - Chapter 1 * Part 34: Deck the Halls (2002 Version) * Part 35: BCS - Chapter 2 * Part 36: The Holiday Medley (2002 Version) * Part 37: BCS - Chapter 3 * Part 38: It's Snowing (2002 Version) * Part 39: BCS - Chapter 4 * Part 40: Oh Christmas Tree (2002 Version) * Part 41: BCS - Chapter 5 * Part 42: Over the River and Through the Woods (2002 Version) * Part 43: BCS - Chapter 6 * Part 44: Just Imagine (2002 Version) * Part 45: BCS - Chapter 7 * Part 46: March of the Toys (2002 Version) * Part 47: BCS - Chapter 8 * Part 48: We're Writing A Letter to Santa (2002 Version) * Part 49: BCS - Chapter 9 * Part 50: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2002 Version) * Part 51: BCS - Chapter 10 * Part 52: Jingle Bells (2002 Version) * Part 53: BCS - Chapter 11 * Part 54: Oh Christmas Tree (Reprise, 2002 Version) * Part 55: BCS - Chapter 12 * Part 56: We Wish You are Merry Christmas (2002 Version) * Part 57: BCS - Chapter 13 * Part 58: I Love You (2002 Version) * Part 59: BCS - Chapter 14 * Part 60 and Final Part: Barney's Christmas Star Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!! have a good time!!!! Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) Episodes * Round and Round We Go * Barney's Christmas Star